Meet My Little Sister
by Death-Wolf-101
Summary: Meet Fang Deidara's little sister. Fang and Deidara have a seacrit and are wooried Hidan might figyer it out.
1. meeting fang

**Chapter 1**

(Deidara's POV)

I thought about how long it has been, the last time I saw my little sister. It had been 5 years and I wanted to know how she was doing.

"Leader, it has been far to long, I would like to visit my sister." I asked Pein. (He is the leader.) "We could do with a new member… very well. Bring your sister here she can become a member." Said Pein.

"I was thinking that I'd introduce you guys to her there." I told the members.

"Tobi wants to meet sampies sister!" I'll let you guess who that was. (Don't you wonder why he talks in the 3rd person?) "I'll write a letter to her to let her know we're comin' and I should warn you she's a little, uh… different. Heh." I told them.

I got to work on the letter. It read:

_Hey Fang. It's Deidara._

The Akatsuki are coming to recruit you. I will introduce you to them. We are coming in 3 days

_Love your older brother D.D._

(D.D. was her nickname for me and I really didn't mind.)

I unzipped the zipper on my clay pouch and dug my mouth-hand around it then I made a little bird and gave it the note. "Go to my sister and give her this note." And with that the clay bird flue off.

_3 days later…_

(Fang's Pov)

My brother was coming today and I was exited to see him again.

I heard foot steps and chatter out in the forest. (I live in a cabin in the woods so no one would see me.)

(Deidara's POV)

"So, what does the bitch look like?" Asked Hidan who was walking beside me. "You'll see-" I was cut off when a ball of black fur tackled me.

"Oof!" Was all I could say then the little ball said… "D.D.! You're here! I missed you!" said fang licking my face. "It's a Demon!" exclaimed Hidan.

"No I'm NOT!" fang yelled at him, now in her regular form.

She had black as night hair styled the way I did mine. She had wolf ears and a tail. She could change forms between wolf and her regular form.

"Yeah, ya fuckin' are!" yelled Hidan. "NO, I'M FUCKIN' NOT!" She yelled back.

I had to get in between them to keep it from turning into a fistfight. "Hidan, she is my little sister, and I'd apreasheate it if you be a little more kind to her." I told him.

"But she's a fuckin' demon!" he said again.

_Oh this is going to be fun…_


	2. The argument cuntinuse

**Chapter 1**

(Deidara's POV)

I thought about how long it has been, the last time I saw my little sister. It had been 5 years and I wanted to know how she was doing.

"Leader-sama, it has been far to long, I would like to visit my sister, hmm." I asked Pein. (He is the leader.) "We could do with a new member… very well. Bring your sister here she can become a member." Said Pein.

"I was thinking that I'd introduce you guys to her there, un." I told the members.

"Tobi wants to meet sampies sister!" I'll let you guess who that was. (Don't you wonder why he talks in the 3rd person?) "I'll write a letter to her to let her know we're comin' and I should warn you she's a little, uh… different. Heh, yeah." I told them.

I got to work on the letter. It read:

_Hey Ritoruurufu. It's Deidara._

The Akatsuki are coming to recruit you. I will introduce you to them. We are coming in 3 days

_Love your older brother D.D._

(D.D. was her nickname for me and I really didn't mind.)

I unzipped the zipper on my clay pouch and dug my mouth-hand around it then I made a little bird and gave it the note. "Go to my sister and give her this note." And with that the clay bird flue off.

_3 days later…_

(Ritoruurufu's Pov)

My brother was coming today and I was exited to see him again.

I heard foot steps and chatter out in the forest. (I live in a cabin in the woods so no one would see me.)

(Deidara's POV)

"So, what does the bitch look like?" Asked Hidan who was walking beside me. "You'll see-" I was cut off when a ball of black fur tackled me.

"Oof!" Was all I could say then the little ball said… "D.D.! You're here! I missed you!" Said Ritoruurufu licking my face. "It's a Demon!" exclaimed Hidan.

"No I'm NOT!" Ritoruurufu yelled at him, now in her regular form.

She had black as night hair styled the way I did mine. She had wolf ears and a tail. She could change forms between wolf and her regular form.

"Yeah, ya fuckin' are!" yelled Hidan. "NO, I'M FUCKIN' NOT!" She yelled back.

I had to get in between them to keep it from turning into a fistfight. "Hidan, she is my little sister, and I'd apreasheate it if you be a little more kind to her." I told him.

"But she's a fuckin' demon!" he said again.

_Oh this is going to be fun…_

**Hi sorry about not doing the Disclaimer last time. I don't own Naruto. Anyways I'm Changing Fang's name to Ritoruurufu it means 'Little wolf'. I changed it because the only one to bother revue said I should make it a Japanese name. Hope you enjoy.**

_**Chapter 2**_

"Am not!" Ritoruurufu exclaimed

"Are too." Said Hidan.

"Am NOT" Ritoruurufu yelled at the top of her lungs. (Every one had to cover their ears (man she had a good stet a' lungs))

"Anyway, Ritoruurufu this is Pein, Konan, Hidan, Kakuzu, Kisame, and Itachi. Sasori and Zetsu are at the base because we don't trust Tobi to stay way from my bombs." Said Deidara.

"Why didn't you bring this Tobi person?" Asked Ritoruurufu.

"Because, he'd probably tackle you saying 'Tobi is a good boy!',un." Answered Deidara.

Pein said it was to long of a way to walk back the same day so Deidara made 7 birds so they could fly back instead.

"I don't need to ride on one of your explosives I can go on foot." Said Ritoruurufu as she changed forms again and started to run after the Akatsuki.

By the time they got to the base Ritoruurufu's paws were all bloody. They had small gashes filled with small rocks and twigs.

The base was near a stream so she could wash off her paws.

"You'll be sleeping in your brothers room and we'll prepare yours tomorrow." Pein said before walking into the cave that was their base.

"Sampie!" Yelled Tobi as he tried to tackle Deidara who ducked and Tobi did a face-plant on the ground. *Giggles*

"Sorry. **He got away,** on us." Said Zetsu to Deidara.

Sasori jogged to catch up with Zetsu. _Who's the kid behind the brat? _He thought to himself.

"Hey brat who's the kid?" Sasori asked his partner.

Only when Sasori mentioned it did Zetsu notice. "Oh, she's my sister, Ritoruurufu, un." Said Deidara.

Deidara stepped aside to reveal his sister who hid behind him when Zetsu came out. They looked at her in surprise and shack because they so similar yet so different.

"Hi, I'm** Zetsu and this is **Sasori, that over there **is Tobi.**" Said Zetsu.

"What are you, a demon?" Asked Sasori.

"Ummm… she really doesn't-" Deidara began but was cut off.

"It's okay D. No I am not a demon. I just had a looong argument with your white-haired friend over there." Ritoruurufu said pointing to Hidan.

_This is going to be interesting…_


	3. a slow day and a frightful night

Hi guys' sorry it took so long to update. With that said please enjoy this chapter, and so you know I don't own The Akatsuki or Naruto just Ritoruurufu.

* * *

><p>(Ritoruurufu's POV)<p>

I was wandering around my new room. I heard a knock on the door. "Come in." Deidara walked in. In his right hand he held a black clock with red clouds on it. In his left hand he had a small ring.

He handed them to me.

I noticed something behind his back. He took it off and put it on my desk. "Thanks, D." I said. He nodded and left.

What he had put down was a duffle bag full of my art supplies. ( Hey, I guess art obsessions run in the family.) I got to work unpacking my stuff, my sketch books and scrolls lined the book shelves. In clouding the 379 blank sketch books on my desk there where 3719 of them.

I heard some pretty bad guitar playing followed by worse singing. Then there was someone yelling. "AH! IT'S THE RETURN OF THE DREDED PEIN AND HIS BAD GUITAR AND SINGING SKILLS! RUN!" I heard what was his name again? Oh yeah, Hidan.

There were a phew knocks on my door. I opened it to find 9 people covering their ears plus 1 with poor singing and guitar playing skills. Quickly I snatched the guitar and slapped a piece of duck tape over his mouth. There were multiple laughs and snickers for my actions.

"Now that, that's done, I'm guessing you guys what another favor of me?" I asked. "Why did Ritoru-chan say that?" Tobi asked.

"Because, you aren't leaving..." I said plainly.

"smart girl." The black side of the 'over grown plant' said.

They entered my room, and looked baffled at how many sketch books and scrolls (and other stuff like paint brushes, pens, and pencils) lined the shelves.

Sasori picked one of my sketch books off my side table. He looked at how detailed the shuriken and kuni looked.

The rest followed his example plucked a sketch book from one of my shelves.

Kakuzu came over to me sketch book still in hand. "Let me see your hand." He said the others (excepted for Deidara.) came over. I lifted up my hand and turned it over to reveal nothing. Not even the slightest movement to show any signs of a mouth in the palm of my hand.

Kakuzu raised an eyebrow and said "you being Deidara's, sister I was sure you were going to have hand-mouths as he does."

They all put the sketch books back were they found them, and then left.

I sat at my desk and pulled a fresh sketch book out and got to work.

"Yes? Did you forget something?" There was no ancer. My ear twitched as I heard movement."Come on, I know your there, I can hear your movement." I said, my tail twitching in annoyance.

"Fuck, your good!" Came Hidan's voice.

"What do you want?" I snapped. I was at absolutely at wits end with him. He started to scratch the back of his head and I finally looked up from my work and turned around . "I-I just wanted to say that your drawling are really good." He said then ran out of my room. I rolled my eyes at him. 'Man he's awkward!' I thought.

I was back to working on my drawling of a hawk. I was almost finished the details on the talons when I heard an explosion go off, I landed on the ground with a thud. My door swung open and someone ran in. He tripped over me and landed face down. "TOBI, GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!(un.)" Deidara's voice came.

I grabbed Tobi by the back of his clock and dragged him into the living room and threw him at Deidara.

"I believe this belongs to you!" I said as I threw him at Deidara. He sweat dropped and said "sorry, Rit." He used my nickname and with that I walked back to my room to get at least an hour more of peace and quit. But as soon as I reached my room there was that awful singing and guitar playing again so I walked back to the living room, grabbed Peins guitar, walked back to my room and slammed the door.

(3rd person POV)

"What was that all about?" Hidan asked.

"Ritoruurufu isn't a day person, un. She proffers night." Deidara said as he sat on the couch.

"No wonder she looked so grumpy when she took away my guitar." Pein said.

"THANK GOD(JAWSHIN) SHE TOOK IT AWAY(UN)!" all 9 of them said in unison.

(Ritoruurufu's POV)

The next time I heard an explosion go off it was at least 11:23PM. I walked to the living room as did everyone, except for two people, Tobi and my brother.

Since it was NIGHT I was wide awake. "Ritoruurufu, we obviously need to separate these two, and the fact that you didn't show up at dinner, even though it was at dusk, I'm sending you and Deidara on a mission." Said Pein.

RANDOM TIME SKIP

.

.

.

The mission we were sent on was to find out information on the nine-tails for Pein.

Within half an hour we had a run-in with the nine-tails and his posy.

I wasn't wearing my clock so they'd think I was a prisoner or hostage or something along the lines of that.

It must have worked because the next thing I know the one with the white hair said "step away from the girl, Akatsuki!"

'Okay, can't they see the family resembles?' I had to sweat drop at that.

I looked at Deidara and he nodded. I made a string of hand sighs starting on the tiger hand sigh and ending with _a_ wolf hand sigh.

With that I was in wolf. They were all staring with blank expressions on their stupid faces. I smiled a big wolfish grin. I started with bearing my fangs, followed by a loud snapping of my teeth. I used all the wolf alpha challenge methods of preventing a challenge for ranking in a pack.

It didn't seem to work because the guy with the black hair charged at Deidara.

I ran at him at top speed, bit into his ankle, (to be spesiphic) and through him back.

" Why would you protect this guy? He's a member of the Akatsuki!" Said the nine-tail.

I chuckled at what he said and they looked surprised at me. " Have you ever heard something so silly,… Deidara? They want me to abandon my older brother! HAHAHAHA!" Deidara and I laughed together.

I lunged at the nine-tails. He just barely dodged it. Suddenly I heard something… my ear twitched, and my tail flicked in annoyance. They were making a plan.

"Uh, you know I _can_ hear you, right?" I sighed.

"HA! No one's hearing is that good!" said the one with pink hair.

"Well hers is…(un.)" Said my brother.

"How so?" Asked the boy with black hair and no emotions that I wasn't really paying attention to.

"I'm part wolf, dumb-ass." I said bourdly.

With that the fight begun…

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed it I'll have the next chapter up soon (Hopfully) please reviwe.<p> 


	4. Changing forms!

**Me: Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to update. The reason? Oh that's easy… Deidara?**

**Deidara: …Fine, un. The reason is because the cable company invaded her computer, hmm.**

**Me: Thanks D~;)**

**Deidara: Whatever, un.**

**Tobi: Oh, oh! Can Tobi do disclaimer?**

**Me: Whatever floats your bout…**

**Tobi: YAY! FangWolf-chan does not own Akatsuki! FangWolf-chan only owns Ritoru-chan!**

**Me, Ritoruurufu, Deidara, Sasori, Pein, Konan, Itachi, Kisame, Zetsu, Kakuzu, and Hidan: *Sweet drop* …**

* * *

><p>(Ritoruurufu's POV)<p>

Before sunrise we were back at the hideout.

Deidara and I had a few new scars but we went to our rooms and acted like nothing happened.

As soon as I got to my room I went to the window. It was almost light out so I got into my PJ's. At the exact moment I hit my bed I fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

(Normal POV)

Slowly the Akatsuki members (except for Ritoruurufu) woke up. Deidara went striate to Peins office to report the missions outcome.

"Has anyone seen Deidara?" Sasori asked.

"Hn."

"Itachi said he saw Deidara go to Peins office." Kisame stated.

"Tobi wants to know where Ritoru-chan is!" Tobi yelled in his usual annoying way.

"ASLEEP" Everyone said at once.

"Tobi'll wake Ritoru-chan up!" he exclaimed.

"That'd be a bad idea, hmm. Unless you want to be torn limb from limb by her powerful fangs, yeah." Deidara said walking in.

He said that as a warning not just to Tobi, but to everyone.

_Later that day…_

"Hey, Deidara?"

"What, hmm?"

"You never told us what happened on your-" Kisame was cut off by yelling.

"Tobi I'm going to kill you," everyone's favorite wolf neco yelled.

Tobi ran into the living room, scared. "Tobi didn't mean it! Tobi is sorry!" Then Tobi ran into the closet to escape the wrath of a pissed, grumpy, and woken up Ritoruurufu.

"Rit, what did Tobi do, yeah?" Deidara asked his younger sister.

"He got into the sketch book I _was_ working on and '_Drew_'ON ALL THE BLANK PAGES AND SOME THAT WERE ALREADY FILLED IN!" She exclaimed holding up the sketch book.

Itachi took it from her hand and with a blank excretion (as always) looked through it. He then passed it to Deidara so he could see what art work his 'old' partner ruined.

There were scribbles on almost all the pages.

"How did he wake you, hmm?" He asked with a sigh.

"His elbow knocked over all my blank sketch books, and the noise woke me." She said.

Everyone went quiet so Ritoruurufu could listen for Tobi.

After two hours of listening she gave up and went back to bed (she was in her PJ's the entire time.).

"She's gone Tobi un. You can come out now, yeah." Said Deidara.

"Tobi is not taking chances with Ritoru-chan. Ritoru-chan is scarier then Deidara-sanpie!" He called in a loud whisper.

Right before dusk fell Tobi ran strait to his room. He took the long way 'round because of Ritoruurufu's bed room.

An hour later a still half asleep Ritoruurufu emerged from her room wearing her Akatsuki clock and ring. Underneath her clock she was wearing a plain black t-shirt, yoga paints and some black ninja sandals that ended just below the knee (Konan's hand-me-down ninja sandals that is).

She walked down, what seemed to be an endless hall (because she was still drowsy) to the kitchen.

It was 9:35PM so everyone had already eaten and where in the living room.

She grabbed a bowl of cereal and went back to her room.

At around 9:48PM Deidara knocked on her door. "It's open she called.

(Deidara's POV)

I always hid my tail from the other members for reasons only Rit and I know why. Nobody knows Rit and I are demons which is why it's very difficult to hide my discomfort when sealing off the tailed beasts. The first time I sealed a tailed beast I was so uncomfortable Kisame said: "Don't worry, kid, you'll get used to it." And I'm still very uncomfortable.

(Ritoruurufu's POV)

I opened the door and stepped aside for Deidara to pass, then poked my head out and looked both ways -to make sure nobody was easdroping on us- and closed the door.

I turned and nodded to D. We took our clocks off and Deidara revealed his tail.

(Normal POV)

Hidan, Zetsu, Konan, Pein, Sasori, Tobi, Kakuzu, Itachi, and Kisame were wondering what was so important that Deidara had to go to his sister in the middle of deciding what to do with the info him and his sister got the previous night.

"What the fuck is wrong with him? And the fact that demon of his sister didn't fucking show up doesn't help either!" Hidan complained.

"Calm down Hidan… there must be a good reason Deidara left the meeting." Pein said.

_Els__e were with the demon siblings…_

"**Our mission is almost complete, brother… all that is left to do is to transport these miserable beings to our world.**" Said Ritoruurufu in her true demonic voice.

"**Yes, sister. After being exiled from the pack we were told to find nine miserable humans to present to father and tear them limb from limb in front of the entire pack.**" Deidara said.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: <strong>**I'm evil in that way!**

**Tobi: Why is ****FangWolf-chan evil?**

**Pein: Because she didn't bother putting an author's note that she was planning a plot twist.**

**Me: that's the point of a **_**surprise**_** plot twist, Pein.**

**Hidan: I knew that**** Ritoruurufu chick was a fucking demon!**

**Deidara: But you didn't know I was a demon the whole time.**

**Ritoruurufu: Exactly, brother! See I told you he was dumb!**

**Konan: Uh, guys? I was just through ****FangWolf's diary and it seems she has a crush on-**

**Me: NO! DON'T YOU DARE SAY IT!**

**Konan: Deidara.**

**Me: *Runs to my room crying (Because my dark secret is out).***

**Ritoruurufu: See what you did Konan?**

**Konan: I didn't mean-**

**Deidara: I think we should make sure she doesn't drown in her own tears, hmm. Because if that happens, the story can't continue and we will all wonder what will happen next, yeah.**

**Hidan: I nominate her fucking crush!*points to Deidara***

**Deidara: WHAT(un)! Why me(hmm)?**

**Pein: I think he's right, Deidara. She trusts you. **

**Deidara: But I don't want to!**

**Ritoruurufu: I'll go with Konan for her to apologise.**

**Konan: What? Why?**

**Everyone: BECAUSE YOU CASED THIS!**


	5. Shocker: The secret revealed

**Pein: FangWolf is alright but she is still in an emo corner.**

**Ritoruurufu: No thanks to someone.*Everyone looks at Konan***

**Konan: I said I was sorry five times!**

**Deidara: Should we be concerned for her?**

**Ritoruurufu: Well yes, because if this keeps up, she might never come out of her shell again!**

**Tobi: FangWolf-chan has a shell? Tobi doesn't understand Ritoru-chan!**

**Ritoruurufu: It's an expiration meaning she's already anti-social so she might quit FanFic! **

**Hidan: Yeah, nice one Konan. But at least she fucking up dated.**

**Pein: Yes that is a good sign saying she's not ready to give up being an author.**

* * *

><p>In the meeting room everyone was conversing.<p>

_BOOM_…

The Akatsuki swarmed outside to see what was going on. Only their attackers were nowhere in sight.

Two wolves immerged from the underbrush. One, black. The other tan. Both had a red ribbon on their tails, the black one had fur covering its right eye, the tan one had fur on its left eye.

The wolves were snapping and snarling at the Akatsuki. Soon the Akatsuki noticed that two members were absent… Deidara, and Ritoruurufu.

(Ritoruurufu POV)

It was fun to watch their expression when they realised D and I were the wolves, I mean come on!

Hello people wake up! You've seen me in wolf before! This little stunt shouldn't come as a shocker to you!

When I was finished mentally screaming at them, I pretended to act all innocent like a pup that just stepping outside of the den for the very first time.

"**I told you to wait 'till they were asleep, I told you bring them to father, unconscious. But would you listen? No gotta do it the hard way.**" I said in my true voice, surprising them even further.

"**What can I say, hmm? I like to blow stuff up, un!**" He replied and the look on their idiotic faces was absolutely priceless.

Pein spoke up and I could tell he was frightened. "R-Ritoruurufu, w-who is this wolf you sp-speak to?"

I grinned so wide that, I thought my smile was touching both my ears. "**How stupid are you? He's D. you know? My brother!**" I said and that priceless look returned.

"H-how can sanpie be a wolf, Ritoru-chan? Deidara-sanpie doesn't have a tail." Tobi pointed out.

"**Yes, he does! He always hid it from you, afraid of the reaction that Hidan gave me on first impression. Isn't that right, brother?**" I asked.

"**Mhhm.**" He said walst nodding his head.

"Hn?"

"Itachi, wants' to know why you picked us, to bring to your father." Kisame stated.

"**well we would have picked some other persons, if someone hadden't gotten himself in a sirten organisation!**" I said glaring at Deidara.

"What organisation?"

I face-pawed (because I was still in wolf) "**HOW STOPID YOU! IT'S THIS ONE YOU MORON!**" Iyelled at the top of my longs."**I MEEN THIS ONE!**"

(Normal POV)

After various shouts and jutsus being preformed, the two finally managed to defeat the infamous Akatsuki.

"**Father will be pleased to see us home after 90 months(years).**" Ritoruurufu said pleased with herself.

"**Indeed he will, I wonder if they have forgotten us, hm? It has been quite the while, un.**" Deidara answered her.

They reverted human and started the looong gurney with their former fellow members. They degraded their cloaks having wanting nothing more to do with the once strong and feared organization, the Akatsuki.

"**It will be light out soon, hm... the gurney to Demon Spirit Valley will take three days(weeks), yeah. We should rest here and start back up at dusk.**" Deidara pointed out.

"**No. We'll go straight through the day and next night. We'll rest the day after. I want to be home as soon as possible.**" Ritoruurufu argued.

"**I'm eldest here, I'll make the dictions, un!**" Said Deidara.

"**Yeah, but **_**you **_**were **_**not**_** chosen to be next in line for the throne, because they sensed your weakness, I on the other was. There for I shall make the final choice.**" Ritoruurufu pointed out.

The Akatsuki tried to use the time given to the by the twins' bickering to escape (if you haven't fingered out why the demon siblings looked so alike I just told you.) but were brutally stopped by the twins.

They gave their signature double death glare they hadden't used in years. The message of the glare said: 'try our peasants! See what happens; you won't last the next few minutes.'

After that the Akatsuki did not try when they argued again. They didn't want to find out what the twins were capable of.

* * *

><p><strong>Are you scared? You should be; don't under estimate what the twins can do.<strong>

**Tobi: YAY! FangWolf-chan is speaking to us!*SMACK!*OWWIE!**

**Deidara: Don't be stupid! She's not talking to us! She's talking to the readers.**

**Ritoruurufu: They didn't know what hit them; didn't they D~?**

**Deidara: No they didn't.*Twins' snicker among themselves***


End file.
